mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The List
Pillow On the template, which numbers are the ones on the pillow? – Smiddle / talk 13:51, 2 August 2008 (UTC) : I haven't done them yet. This page needs to be rewritten ideally, because at the minute it is a straight copy from Wikipedia. --SignorSimon (talk • • ) 14:13, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Additions What evidence is there at an item was added (#267) in Dad's Car? And what about Very Bad Things? (268). I watched this recently and don't remember it. The only way to determine this is if we can confirm that "Got Catalina deported" is definitely #269. That way we know that two others come before it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:26, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Found it, #267 Carl Hickey wrote on earls Lost my own car because I am an idiot.--My Name Is Tom 02:03, 28 January 2009 (UTC) AT least that makes sense to me 108 should be split. 108 is absolved and 267 is complete. I also found and added #67 what do ya think--My Name Is Tom 02:36, 28 January 2009 (UTC) : Yeah but if you look at #108's picture it doesn't have "Lost my own car because I'm an idiot" as a separate item. Maybe we should just make 267 redirect to 108, as they are both written about on that page and effectively are the same item. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I think you should take a look at TBS.com especially #258, #259 and #267. Looks like they agree more with my points than yours. I wonder where they got their list from? Maybe the show they bought for syndication? From the company that made it? From the writers that wrote it? Might want to revise the list.--My Name Is Tom 09:28, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : That List has a few errors in it. In the Pilot Earl says he makes a List of 259 items, so on that List you posted #258 and #259 must be wrong. It's also wrong about #205. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:04, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Those, and a few other discrepancies. I still think its closer to the real List than "ours", including the items in between the ones that were covered in episodes, and the fact that no items should be linked except #273, that list has no subsets, and was probably made during the second season, and their writers didn't stay with their own list. No #45, No #30, No #204, No #241, #116 is different, #126 is different all of which happened before the third season.--My Name Is Tom 19:06, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Season 2 The Birthday Party All those absolved items, shouldn't they be unnumbered list items as well? or should it have it's own page? --My Name Is Tom 06:18, 19 February 2009 (UTC) : Yeah that's a good point. They should definately all have their own unnumbered item pages. Are we sure they are the only ones there is given in the episode? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:30, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :: Sounds good i'll go through it with a fine tooth comb tomorrow, ive done enough for today, maybe too much.--My Name Is Tom 10:43, 19 February 2009 (UTC) You've done excellent work. There's no such thing as doing too much ;) --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:50, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Went through The Birthday Party and the only one that was missing was #165, which was made but left off the absolved list. I made screenshots of all the unknown #'s and for 165. Here's my question thou, and it's kind of a non-issue, do you think at the end of the episode when Nescobar took the pen, was it for the reoccurring joke of him stealing pens anytime he gets close to one, or to say that no one else can be crossed off the list at the party?, Donny Jones was next in line but had no pen. Only Carl, Kay, Randy, and Nescobars' were visually crossed off, and Nescobars wasn't mentioned. Damned Nescobar A-Lop-Lop. <--- Love his name. :I have a kanundrum, why is #271 and #272's on before #270(is it just bad writing? no continuity), we see earl add joy to the list on the birthday party episode, because he asks her is there one g or two g's in pregnant? and it's after the #270 episode and before the #273 Episode. My head hurts! :The new episode is on in less than a half hour, and im interested if Danny Glover is going to be able to speak through his new teeth.. He was in the movie "Shooter" with Mark Walberg and you couldn't understand him half the time. So watch for that.--My Name Is Tom 03:31, 20 February 2009 (UTC) The last episode that was shown here was "Sweet Johnny" so I'm quite a way behind! I'm not sure what you mean about the ordering of the items, but if you mean that on Earl's List they are physically written in a different order, then I wouldn't worry about it because his List is basically just a jumble of things written everywhere. If you mean the items crop up in a discontinuous order in the episodes, can you run through it once again? In answer to your first question, I would say that Nescobar probably took the pen as it is a recurring joke that the writers were probably continuing with. That also means we know exactly how many things were crossed off, making it a lot easier for us to catalogue. However, if I watch the episode again I might feel differently. I currently don't have access to the episode but I'll let you know when I see it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:17, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I know it's moot, or as Ray-Ray would say mute, but thats what I meant. I'll do it visually to explain better This is the order of the episodes as they aired: * South of the Border, Part Dos * Our 'Cops' Is On! * ... * Kept a Guy Locked in a Truck * ... * The Birthday Party * ... * GED And these are the order of the numbers: * South of the Border, Part Dos - 269 <--Earl Says 269 * Our 'Cops' Is On! - 271?, 272? * ... * Kept a Guy Locked in a Truck - 270 <--Earl says 270 * ... * The Birthday Party - Joy is added to the list, possibly another * ... * GED - 273, abc This just doesn't look right to me. Joy should be 271, or 272 It looks wierd but, 269 then 270, but inbetween those episodes after the 'cops' show is on earl sits down at a table in the crab shack and we see him writing down what he saw, it could have been "Stole out of garages" or "stole a cop car" or a general "Ran from the cops" I tried to do some looking around on the web for Production Codes because sometimes they film them in a seprate order, which might explain the discrepences, but to no avail. I did find some other funny sites. a fan site that dosent look like it's been updated since sept. and one similar to ours but in the early stages and no ads, which unless you are editing messes up the format, and i tend to forget that cause im usually editing not viewing. Also straigt from NBC the new episodes when they are announced. Any WHO! After watching that episode with Glover he still is kind of hard to hear, i won't give anything away, but what Earl starts doing at the end is pure cheeze. BTW plenty of screenshots of characters to go around. Also i made my own list of list items that need screenshots, and diving head first. L8r--My Name Is Tom 07:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) : Why is Joy added in The Birthday Party? I can't remember that one. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 13:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::He's sitting at the bar in the crab shack and asks Joy, is there one "g" or two in pregnant?--My Name Is Tom 19:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::How does that prove he's adding a list item? He could either be amending a previous one, or just curious. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) You neglected to mention your thoughts on the fist part of my comment, but just answered the second part with a question? And when I give you a seemingly feasible explanation on why? And you still look for the negative in that? Wow--My Name Is Tom 08:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : The first part of your comment? You mean "He's sitting at the bar in the crab shack"? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:57, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :: No the fact that the list numbers are in a different order than the episodes. 271, and 272 are inbetween 269 and 270, by someones inference. And you went straigt for joy and "how does this prove he's adding a list item", maybe the fact that he's writing down on the list asking joy a question about what he's writing?. There is more evidence that she is 271 or 272 not whatever he was writing down after the 'cops' episode, with no mention of how many or what exactly it is, was one of those two numbers.--My Name Is Tom 00:48, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : Well I truly don't know what to do about this. The best thing I can think to do is call Joy from The Birthday Party #271, then for #272 we just title it "COPS mishaps" or something like that and write down all the times it seems like Earl should add to the List, then just make a note at the bottom of both pages about the strange order. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:37, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Well like i said it's moot because there still isnt a number attached with joy and i dont feel like reordering the unnumbered list again. maybe 271- stole from garages, and 272-stole a cop car w/ a cameraman in it. Those were the main two he was involved in, but with the afformentioned notes at the bottom of the pages. We'll just have to wait untill they come out with a complete master list, although highly unlikely.--My Name Is Tom 01:52, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Wrong #'s In the episode Sticks & Stones it shows the list numbers written as follows: * #263 Ruined Randy's life - "not crossed off"(Im not sure what they are referring to here and its not on Our List) * #264 Broke bus stop while looking for Poncho the blue fish - "crossed off" (#263 on Our List) * #265 Punched Tom in gut - "not crossed off" (#264 on Our List) They might all be bumped up to "Got Catalina deported",(proven #269 on Our List, because it was said verbally) and our #268 removed. But I'm not sure as what they are depicted as in other episodes. What are your thoughts Simon?--My Name Is Tom 00:29, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : "Dad's Car" also states "Punched Tom in gut" as 265, which suggests that might be correct. If so, that would make "Broke bus stop while looking for Poncho the blue fish" #264, and allow for their "263". Do you think we should change it to this? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:54, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :: Between episodes 108-116, is where Ruined randys life should be, ill track it down. That would mean our 265 266, 267 would have to move up one as well with 268 removed, because our 265 is didn't pay taxes. So it should look like this right? * Season 1 ** #260 Took away Randy's touchdown ** #260 Neglected Randy ** #261 Ruined Joy's Wedding ** #262 Slept with Joy 3 days before her wedding ** #263 Ruined Randy's life - Unknown ** #264 Broke bus stop while looking for Poncho the blue fish ** #265 Punched Tom in gut ** #266 Didn't pay taxes ** #267 Never gave mom a good Mother's Day ** #268 Lost my own car because I am an Idiot * Season 2 ** Very Bad Things, Details unknown (#268) ** Born a Gamblin' Man, Got Catalina deported (#269) I think it should be changed to the season 1 format, instead of season 2, onThe List page --My Name Is Tom 19:00, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : It all looks good to me, and I agree it should be changed to the Season 1 format; good use of the Ref template and is easier to see the List numbers. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:51, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I changed the format but you have to do the moves, as admin, because it is a move with an overwriting not just a move with a name change, and to save the history of each page. # move article 266 to 267 (267 can be over written, and i fixed 268 # move article 265 to 266 # move article 264 to 265 # move article 263 to 264 # Create or delete the proper 263 (I cant because its old 263 still) --My Name Is Tom 22:15, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Well Simon, after review of past shows I realized I jumped the gun made a mistake, and want your opinion on how to correct the situation. After watching The Professor again when Earl broke the bus stop while looking for Poncho the blue fish. While talking to the old lady he says I'm adding it #263. The reason might be that it shows up a few episodes later as a different number on the list is because essentially the list that earl writes on every week is a prop. Like how you pointed out that didn't pay taxes was crossed of twice. So the question is how do you want to handle it? And again I apologize Also , have you seen the extra unnumbered list items I added. And I know the overlooked list items are numerous and does clutter up the page but I still believe there are enough to constitute its own section and articles.--My Name Is Tom 01:54, 25 April 2009 (UTC) 274? Whats #274? 275 and 276 are list items randy added on? so we're missing 274. what do you think?--My Name Is Tom 22:35, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : You wrote above that it was "Broke bus stop while looking for Poncho the blue fish", according to Sticks & Stones. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:52, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::2-SEVENTY-4 not 264--My Name Is Tom 22:55, 17 March 2009 (UTC) What are the items Randy adds, and in which episode is it? Are you certain that he only adds the two? If you are certain, does he reference the items by their exact number? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : Sorry for taking so long to reply, been busy. Camdenites (Part 1) was the episode. While earl is in a coma Randy adds #275 and #276 +48 more, I realize that these items are disregarded, but where is 274? It is during season 3, in between the last episode of season 2 and Camdenites (Part 1), because he starts at 275. : Side note:On the Camdenites (Part 1) page I don't think Randy's added items should be wanted pages, they are both red. 2nd Side note: Earl says #277 in Pinky and adds I think two more. --My Name Is Tom 01:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) New list related pages First, there might be reason enough to add another page called Overlooked list items. After watching the first couple episodes I found 4 things that should be on the list but are not and are overlooked by earl, and us. i.e. Overlooked list item #1 Robbed the James' house in High School(Mentioned when Randy goes to talk to Kenny's parents), Overlooked list item #2 Robbed a house with a Dick Cheney mask(Mentioned in a flashback when talking to Sonny outside Kenny's house), Overlooked list item #3 Stole Donny Jones shirt(Mentioned in a flashback) , Overlooked list item #4 Stole a video camera(Mentioned in Earl's video will) Second, List items in order of their appearance, while watching the episodes I'm listing each one and will transfer it over to a page later. Finally, A master list of all the items, maybe in table form where you can manipulate the data, with columns like #, title season, episode, state(completed,absolved), brief description. Something along those lines.--My Name Is Tom 01:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) : I'm not sure about the Overlooked list item thing, why not just have them as unnumbered? And the idea of a master table is good, I was planning on doing it when we have pages for all list items because I thought it would be easier to do, but if you feel up for it, go for it! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:08, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :: The reason why i think they are "Overlooked" is because earl doesn't mention ever putting them on the list like in the case of the fist one - Robbed the James' house in High School - Earl mentions it in a visual cue joke, Earl: "Randy hasn't been in that house since we robbed it in high school. All we ended up with was birds." Then the show all the bird statues everywhere. It should be on the list, he dosent say it is on the list and he overlooked it. In the case of the last one - Stole a video camera - Im not sure earl remembers doing this, joy watches the taped so called will and says Joy: "Next time you steal a video camera make sure you steal the directions." He didn't watch the tape, she did, he hasn't mentioned it and Overlooked it. :: I dont think they are unnumbered because i don't think he put them on the list. I think Overlooked could be best described as Items that should be on earls list, but has not been added to it yet. I say YET because there are two that fit this category, - kept a guy locked in a truck and - punched tom in the gut. They were both overlooked items that ended up on the list. --My Name Is Tom 22:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I see what you mean. However, we will have an endless number of slightly different lists in this case, and will just detract from our overall number of what we are counting. For all we know, all the items in this supposed "Overlooked" list might be on the list, and we just haven't heard them. Half of them may be on the list, and half may not. The only thing this will do is confuse us as to knowing what are actual list items and what are things that should be list items. There's no need to list everything Earl has done wrong; the whole point of the show is that Earl is doing that. We don't need to tell him stuff he should put on. Maybe a simple page where we list things Earl seems to have overlooked may suffice, but these definitely do not deserve their own articles. We need to make it explicitly clear on that page, however, that the items are NOT on Earl's list as far as we know, and therefore we are not adding them to the overall total. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:11, 31 March 2009 (UTC) List items added since GED Just a little list of items added so I can keep track: * #274 ?? * #275 Never bought Randy a Ferrari . * #276 Never told chicks Randy was a fighter pilot . * #277 Stole a blue door for the El Camino. . * #278 . BUT Earl says #277 in Pinky. Assuming he adds 1 more in between Reading is a Fundamental Case and Pinky (My Name is Tom, can you confirm this?), this suggests that Earl disregards Randy's additions. Agreed? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree. I think we can assume Earl disregarded Randy's additions.-Anon Ishmael Nice to see you back. Do you know what the one item Earl would have added is? I'm unsure of what episode you have seen up to. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:23, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Im not positive if the're disregarded, but i didnt want to add later season 4 stuff yet not to spoil the episodes for the UK viewers since they are way far behind. I just watch it and save it for later to go through. I'll go through them and make the pages up to date if you want but i wanted to update the older seasons first to make them worth viewing. But its slow in go since i've been busy lately and also have another task of finding those old list items that we've missed --My Name Is Tom 22:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Why did you remove my post? Second, feel free to add stuff from later on in Season 4, I don't really mind being spoiled and we probably should be up to date with US airings as I expect more people who visit the site are from the US. However keeping up to date with the old episodes is important, so maybe you should focus on that. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:11, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Templates Ok, i've been gone for a while, but where are the templates? We were able to select a template and just fill in the information. --User:Anon Ishmael :Usually the template pages are categorized already so look under Category:Templates somtimes pages dont have them categorized. The buttons used to come up that let you pick a template and it would com up actor, list item, season 3 episode but they have disepeared. What i do is copy from another page and replace the info. :also looks like your having some trouble signing off just use -- and 4 "~" just click on the "signature button" "--~~~~" --My Name Is Tom 00:19, 31 March 2009 (UTC) He means page templates, like ones that are already laid out for useage. Anon, I'm not sure what happened to them but recently Wikia made some changes to all Wiki sites and I think one result of that was the loss of the Metawiki that allowed us to have the default page templates. I know, its very annoying, but the best thing we can do is just use other list/episode/character pages and change them to fit new ones. Sorry! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:11, 31 March 2009 (UTC)